Kirsten Make The Bounce!
by biggestfangirl1999
Summary: When Kirsten and Cameron are arguing Kirsten goes into a stitch. The stitch does not go as planned. Will Cameron get the happily every after with Kirsten that they wanted?
1. The stitch

Maggie walked over to Camille and Linus who were being big ol' cuddle bugs. When she went unnoticed by the couple Maggie started "Mhmmm," Linus and Camille's heads both shot up to look at Maggie who was staring right at them. "Have either of you seen Kirsten or Mr. Goodkin?" the two shared a glance and each other and both answered "No ma'am.". Maggie looked annoyed "Well could you call them? We need to get the-"

Just then, Kirsten burst through the elevator doors with Cameron hot on her heals. "Look, Kirsten I'm sorry that I'm worried about you. It's just that you could've died!" both linus and Camille shot up and them and Maggie just stared at the two. Kirsten started at Cameron looking furiously at him with her eyes watering "You wanna talk to me about how I 'almost died' how about we talk about when you f****** killed yourself so I could stitch in?!" her voice laced with pain and agony, cracked on almost every word.

Everyone continued to stare at Kirsten including Cameron, mouths open slightly in shock. Cameron went in to give Kirsten a hug, but for almost the first time since Cameron…. 'died' she pushed him away.

"Let's just do the stitch already!" she snapped. She went into the other room to get into the 'slightly badass' cat woman suit and got in her tub of water. She placed her feet on her pedestals and put her hands on her invisible keyboards. Cameron sighed and then everyone walked to they're stations.

Cameron started unenthusiastically "I need a go, no-go for stitch neuro-sync sub-bio, engineering, communications, medical, com check 1-2 1-2 can you hear me" everyone replied with a quick and easy "go" while Kirsten replied with "yup". Cameron continued still no emotion in his voice "set mission clock to 5 minutes and induce stitch neuro sync on my mark in 3-2-1 mark."

Kirsten arrived in the memories, and continued her normal routine of looking around for anything suspicious.

"Well, what do you see?" she heard Cameron's voice come in through the intercom in her ear. "Well I don't see anything of interest Cameron and I'll tell you if I do.. so you do your job and I'll do mine" she said "That is my job Kir- whatever."

"Okay so all I can tell is that he was a taxi driver and his name is… Jason Riviere…"

"Okay looking for it…" said Camille "Yup it checks out… so we have a name for our John Doe". Linus butted in "Okay well… a taxi driver could have pissed a lot of people off… I'm moving you to an emotional hotspot.". All he got in reply was "okay…".

When Kirsten got into the memory and saw Jason looking in a mirror screaming "Stop it! Get out of my head! I know the government is listening to my thoughts! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Kirsten told the team what she saw and asked "Was Jason Riviere a schizophrenic?" Camille answered "No, if he was the system didn't know about it. Why?" now Kirsten was scared "Because he's yelling at himself to 'get out of his head'."

What happened next terrified Kirsten the man started banging his head on the sink still screaming "Get!" over and over again. "Ow…. Ow" "Kirsten what's wrong?!" yelled Cameron worriedly. "He's banging his head again the s-ow" that worried Cameron. "He's breaking that memory Linus get her out of there!" "Working on it!" said Linus into the intercom. "Ow he's sti-ll yelling ge-ow- get out!" Said Kirsten wincing in pain as the man continued to hit his head on the sink. Suddenly Kirsten's feet floated off her foot pedals, her hand floating off her keyboard and she went quiet. "Kirsten!" Cameron yelled throwing his memory navigating mouses to Camille and running over to her.

 **To be continued**


	2. Stay with me princess!

**_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! Thank you guys for reading though! Just by the way guys I don't think I'll be involving Nina in this. If you do want Nina however, just let me know in a review. I'm also sorry that it's short. Thanks again for reading!_**

Cameron hopped into the tub of water and took Kirsten into his grasp and cradled her as medical checked her vitals. She was barely alive. "Why did this stitch affect her so much more than usual?" Linus replied as calmly as possible "I'm working on it!". Medical yelled "We have to get her to a hospital…. a real one. I can keep her stable until we get there." Maggie yelled "Okay I'll call an ambulance. Get her upstairs now!" Cameron ran upstairs still holding Kirsten against his chest. "Okay…. Okay princess, stay with me. Stay alive! I need you to stay alive the ambulance will be here soon! Stitch you're strong you have to stay with me. I know you're not conscious but in case you can hear me stay with me, keep listening to my voice!" Kirsten remained limp in his arms. Only one minutes passed, but for Cameron it felt like an eternity. That was one minute less that the paramedics were working on Kirsten, one less minute of them saving her life. When the ambulance got there Cameron requested to ride along, the paramedics replied "Sorry sir family only." Cameron snapped "She has no family! Please…we're everything she has." The paramedic looked sympathetically at him "Fine but only one person." Without a second thought Cameron hopped into the back and grabbed Kirsten's limp hand in his own warm one. As the paramedics worked at saving Ballbuster, Sweet Pea, Bones, Kirsten (those were some nicknames Cameron had for her throughout the series.) When they got to the hospital they ripped through the doors Cameron trying to keep up and hold the Queen of Estupidos' hand (yet another nickname) but when they tore through the doors to the ER the paramedic he talked to outside put a hand to his chest "Sir I'm sorry, I can't let you past here, you can wait in the waiting room though." Knowing he wouldn't let him past, he went to go sulk in one of the uncomfortable chairs. The rest of the group joined him about 3 minutes later.

It had been about an hour since Kirsten go emitted and then a doctor came in the door. Everybody in the waiting room's heads shot up. "Relatives of Kirsten Clark?" the whole stitchers program got up and walked up to the doctor. "You're all… relatives of Kirsten Clark?" he asked confused Maggie replied "She works for me. And we're all co-workers. She has no biological family left. We're her family." Maggie said actually showing some emotion. The doctor looked at them all "Well… okay. Kirsten is currently in an emergency surgery. Because of the fact that it was head trauma we have to ask you all, was anybody a witness to what happened to Miss Clark?". Everyone exchanged looks.

 ** _To be continued_**


	3. Cameron GoodKIN

**_Thank you for your input 8abbie8! Sorry it's taking me so long to get this one out… I seem to be saying that a lot.. SORRY! I went on a small vacation. And I just wanted to clarify something. I will not be including Kirsten's sister as a character in here. Although I am super excited to see her, she will not be in this fanfiction._**

Maggie was the first to the break the silence with a great deal of pain on her face and laced in her words. "She tripped and hit her head on the sink, and then the toilet, and then on the ground." The doctor looked at her "Well that must have been a pretty hard fall." He said. "Well that's our Kirsten… She's clumsy." After a few moments of silence the doctor said "Well I had to get back to her surgery now." And then retreated down the hall. Cameron let out sobs that he didn't know he was holding in.

It had been hours. Cameron had his knees to his chest and his arms around his legs, tears streaming down his face, sobs escaping his mouth and a lot of eyes on him in the waiting room. Kirsten's doctor came through the door and talked to the group "Because Kirsten doesn't have 'family' I'm going to have to ask you guys to choose 1 next of kin, the waiting room is very full right now and one of you must be closer to her than others. To the rest I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave. But just remember, when she awakes it will be Miss Clark's decision." The group pretended to ponder the question, they all knew Cameron was to be her next of kin. Everybody else left.

The doctor came back into the waiting room "Next of kin of Kirsten Clark?" Cameron stood up "That's me. How's Death Stare (Another Nickname)?" the doctor looked at Cameron confused. "Death Stare? You mean Kirsten?" Cameron nodded forgetting that hardly anybody (especially someone who didn't know Kirsten) would understand his nicknames. The doctor kept giving Cameron a quizzical look until agent Goodkin broke the silence "How is she?" The doctor replied "She has severe head trauma, she's out of surgery and you can visit her at her bed if you would like. However before you enter I must warn you, everything in her brain is messed up, I mean everything" Cameron looked at him tears still silently streaming down his cheeks "Thanks for not sugar coating." He mumbled. "Well I mean I'm not a doctor who likes to give false hope. If she wakes up anytime soon she may not remember you, she may not remember a lot of things. She doesn't know how to breathe at the moment and so she's got a tube in her throat. So don't let that scare you. She's got a tube in her stomach to help her eat and she has wires and machines hooked up to her everywhere. So you can grab her hand and maybe kiss one of her cheeks but as far as interaction that's all I can promise you"

 ** _I know I had all the time in the world to make this chapter longer. But I wanted to cut it off here so I can make the next one in Kirsten and Cameron's point of view. I feel like I could try to make it interesting. I reply to all reviews and I will mention you in the story if I use an idea you give me so please review it! Thank you! BTW I'm thinking I'm gonna start a new Stitchers fanfiction!_**

 ** _XOXO –Fan Girl_**


	4. Visiting Hours

**_Before the story I would just like to let you guys know that in a previous chapter I mentioned that 8abbie8 helped me a lot! That still holds true but she changed her username to RealLifeShipper! Thank you! Just a quick heads up! I usually write in the third person's perspective so I'm no used to writing in a character's point of view. Sorry if this chapter is of worse quality than they usually are. And as always I'm sorry it took so long and for how short they all are Much love,_**

 ** _XOXO–Fan girl_**

 **Kirsten's POV**

I heard the click of a closing metal door, footsteps and a voice I recognized said "Thank you." I recognized this voice. Who was that voice? Cameron! "Hey Kirsten." he said Pain and agony in every word. "Look Kirsten I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry I didn't bounce you. I should have. I can't believe I let you get hurt like this." I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to slap him and yell "It wasn't your fault! Stop it Cameron!" But I couldn't. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk nor could I tell him that it wasn't his fault. I wanted to. All I could do was listen.

"Kirsten, you have to wake up. You have to pull through or else I don't know what I'll do. I just" I felt him grab my hand in between his two. His hands were so warm. It felt nice. "I just feel like this is my fault. I could've done so much more than I did. I'm just so sorry. Words can't describe how sorry I am for what I didn't do to help you."

"Cameron don't be sorry! Nobody could have prevented this!" I wanted tried to yell. But to no avail.

 **Cameron's POV**

I looked at her. She looked so vulnerable in that bed. There were monitors beeping, but I was just focused on her. There were tubes everywhere, but I was just focused on her. The chair was incredibly uncomfortable, but I was just focused on her. She was all that mattered. She laid there limp and lifeless and I was here. I was still standing. I was okay. I was totally okay, minus the complete and utter emotional trauma I was going through ever since she said 'ow' the very first time. "I love that you get cold when it's seventy-one degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. That's one quote that makes me thing of you. When Harry met Sally. But between you and me, we're a cuter couple than them and we're not even a couple yet." I said trying to explain how I feel. Of course using pop culture. Why was it so hard to say it. Just to blurt out 'I love you Kirsten'. I definitely do. I would do anything for her. Hell if the doctor came in here and told me that she needed a kidney, a liver and a set of lungs to live I would sign up in an instant. She was everything. She is everything. She always will be everything.

 **Third person's POV**

Cameron rested his head on the side of Kirsten's hospital bed where she still lay lifelessly. He sighed still holding her limp and pale hand in his own. He fell asleep there in that position.

It was now morning. Fisher, Camille, Magnus and Maggie came to visit her. They walked in to the room to see Cameron will asleep there holding her hand. Not wanting to wake him they just stood there for a good 10 minutes until Linus broke the silence "Okay this is getting creepy. Cameron wake up dude." With that Cameron jolted awake. "Oh hey guys." He said. "How's she doing?" Fisher asked worriedly. The stitchers program grew to a family. Kirsten was family to all of them. So they were all that much more worried. More worried than they ever were for Marta. Kirsten was special. Cameron spoke "Well she hasn't gotten worse." Fisher sighed "Well no news is good news?" They all needed her to okay.

 **Fisher's POV**

The nurse pointed to Kirsten's room and let us in. We walked in and saw Cameron sleeping with a firm grip on her hand. Even though I'm not that old, Kirsten is like a daughter to me. Seeing her like that was hard. But seeing that she had someone like Cameron who loved her this much, well, that was amazing. I just stood there blankly admiring them up until Linus whispered "Okay this is getting creepy," then proceeded with "Cameron wake up dude." Cameron opened his eyes and snapped his head up and looked at us. Then back at Kirsten. "How's she doing?" I asked trying to hold back my pain and worry for her. He replied "Well she hasn't gotten worse." I sighed because that was the only alternative to a sob I would let myself let out. Trying to lighten the mood all I could say was "Well no news is good news?" Kirsten has to be okay. She has to be.

 **Third person's POV**

They all stood there. Looking on at Kirsten. Waiting, Praying, Hoping that she would wake up just fine.

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _Please be sure to review! Give me feedback! This is your story as well as mine. Thank you._**

 ** _XOXO –Fan Girl_**


	5. Angel you have to wake up

**Third person's POV**

Everyone was still in her room. Watching Kirsten as he chest rose and fell because of the tube down her throat. The repetitive beeping that was keeping track of her pulse. It's now been two days; Kirsten had gotten slightly worse but nothing drastic. Everyone was worried by everything. Kirsten was so fragile in that state. Like glass that would chatter if it were to be tapped.

 **Maggie's POV**

After we were there for a while I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get myself and everyone else out of here. Especially Cameron. He was broken, destroyed, depressed and he was just staring at her. "Hey guys how about we go grab some lunch, it's about noon now and Cameron you need some food you haven't eaten since last night." I said. Cameron looked up at me "But what if she wakes up? I have to be here when she does." I sighed "Cameron, you need food. Kirsten would need you to take care of yourself too. If she wakes up, the doctors need to tend to her anyway. You would just get in their way. Now let's go eat." Cameron sighed "Okay." He said completely monotone.

 **Kirsten's POV**

I had been stuck in this endless black hole for so long. At first everyone talked but now, everyone was just quiet. All I could hear were the normal hospital noises. Beeping, pumping and all that jazz. Suddenly I heard Maggie say "Hey guys how about we go grab some lunch, it's about noon now and Cameron you need some food you haven't eaten since last night." What?! "Cameron eat something! I can't believe you!" I wanted to scream. I knew nobody could hear me yet I keep saying everything on my mind. Then Cameron replied "But what if she wakes up? I have to be here when she does." Urgh Cameron why do you have so many moral obligations? "Get your ass out of this room and get food! And don't you dare go to the hospital cafeteria! They only server a petty excuse for food!" Ugh this whole not being able to talk thing is getting frustrating. "Cameron, you need food. Kirsten would need you to take care of yourself too. If she wakes up, the doctors need to tend to her anyway. You would just get in their way. Now let's go eat." Oh thank God. Cameron please listen to Maggie! Please! "Okay" I heard Cameron say. Thank you Cameron.

 **Cameron's POV**

We all went down to the hospital cafeteria even though nobody really liked their food, it was the fastest way that I could get back to Kirsten. We all ate really quickly mostly because of me. I ate my sandwhich in about 5 minutes then wanted to rush back over the Kirsten but Maggie wouldn't let me leave until everyone was finished. So I naturally rushed them. After we made it back upstairs I felt my heart stopped.

 **Kirsten's POV**

After everybody left it somehow got quieter. There was no more breathing or sniffling. Or snoring from when Fisher somehow convinced the hospital to let him stay the night. I was just there. Trapped in the nothingness and then suddenly…. Pain. Her body was overcome with pain. Gut-wrenching, excruciating, unbearable pain was coursing through her entire being. She wanted to scream or yelp out in pain but she couldn't. Then suddenly she was out of the darkness.

She was in the light.

 **Third Person' POV**

Cameron along with everyone looked on in horror as they were trying to re-vive Kirsten.

 ** _To be continued_**


	6. Doctors and Psychopaths

Hey guys! I was just re-reading my last chapter to help with writing this one. And I realized just how god awful my point of views were. So um well thank you to anyone who put up with me. And to anyone who noticed and didn't tell me... grrr. Now that i have a Beta reader hopefully this won't be as much as a problem. But if you guys ever notice anything let me know in the reviews. And thanks to the person who named themselves love you fan in the review XX. And to the people who aren't on accounts when they review I'm sorry that I can't respond but I do read them and appreciate every single one. XOXO

Anyways here's the chapter that I apologetically took way too long to get out.

XX - Fan Girl

Doctor's POV

I walked into the room where we were keeping Kirsten Clark. The blonde beauty who fell "hit her head on the sink and then the toilet" I'm trying to refrain from telling too much to because of how suspicious the whole story seems. Despite my not completely trusting her next of kin, I obviously must care for Kirst-... Miss Clark. I checked on her and then retreated to the break room. I must admit even though I'm extremely suspicious as to how she got here, it seems as though the man with amazing hair really does care about her. Or maybe, he's acting out of guilt. While I was in the break room I started talking to a new doctor who seems sketchy. I'm not exactly sure why, there's just something... off about him. Whenever I talk to the other nurses about miss Clark he's there. Whenever I check on her he's... just there. Not doing anything. Just watching. Listening. Staring.

Sometimes he talks about reading the minds of the dead. He talks about how cool yet awful it would be if we could look into the minds of murder victims, to find out who killed them. He would say stuff like "It would be an easier way to crack the case, but it would put people out of a job. And I mean that doesn't really respect the privacy of the dead.". The man's an... eccentric.. dreamer to say the least. I could go so far as to say that he was crazy. Insane. But he did get enough certification to be a doctor so he can't have anything medically wrong with his brain. But the man is totally... bonkers. I mean, looking back at everything. It's almost stalking. The way he obsesses over everything that involves Kirsten Clark.

I was about to check on miss Clark when I heard that her 'group' was making plans to go eat lunch. So I waited for a bit allowing them a few more private moments with her lifeless body, since they were leaving anyway.

While I went to check on the girl who suspiciously fell into a coma, of course he came to 'help'. As I was checking her vitals and making sure all the functions that in her state should be working were in fact, working I just stared at her. Kept a gaze on her that I could only explain as disgust. Confused and concerned, I asked him "Doctor, please step away from the patient." he glanced at me then back down at her, taking, as i asked, a step away from the patient. One single step away from the patient, but one single step closer to the equipment keeping her alive. While I'm doing the routine things you do while checking a coma patient, she suddenly stops breathing, before i get the chance to look up at the machinery attached to the tube in her throat, she begins seizing. Only 1 in 10 people suffering from brain damage get seizures, but it is possible. But the not breathing even with a machine artificially pumping air into your lungs... now that's not normal. After only mere seconds of her seizing I press her call button alerting nurses to come down for help.

As all the nurses rush into the room probably thinking that Kirsten had awoken and pressed her own call button, only to see her seizing, they quickly sprang into action. Until suddenly, she stopped seizing, and the rhythmic beeping of her heart monitor turned into a single flat sound. I immediatelly called a Code blue. One nurse prepared the paddles while I had a female doctor reveal Miss Clark's chest and place the pads. When I heard the word "Clear" I backed away from the patient and walked to the other side where the nut-job was standing. Noticing that he oxygen machine was turned off. I glared at the crazy man and discreetly turned it back on. I glanced out the window only to see her peers looking on what was happening in horror tears welling in all of their eyes.

After several schocks we were able to get her heartbeat back to a steady pace. Everyone inside the room, and in the hallway sighed a breath of relief. As we began clearing out the room, allowing her group to have more private time with her, I followed the psycho. I know this made me seem weird but I followed him into the one person bathroom. Once we were in there I locked the door. I pushed him against the wall, holding him there with my hands on his shoulders. "What the hell?" I asked whispering violently seeing as how, we were still in the hospital. He looked down on me as innocently as possible after what he did. He had an evil tint in his eye though. "I have no idea what you mean." a devilish grin threatening to appear on his lips. "What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked, slightly louder than the first time. There it was. The devilish grin finally appeared. "Oh, there's a number of things wrong with me. But I'm sure you've figured that out by now." With that his hands were raised and we switched positions. Now I was on the wall and he was pinning me to it. "I was a government agent. My specialty was murder investigation. But a new program got me laid off. They don't need me anymore. So many of us were laid off. They told us they had a new foolproof way to crack the cases. Kirsten is the reason that this program is running. Before Kirsten, there was another woman. But she didn't need my help killing herself." This was about some kind of revenge? "You're willing to kill an innocent woman, who's solve murders because you lost your job? You're a f*****g doctor. You're fine." The man glared at me a chuckled. "You seriously think I'm a real doctor? I just told you I work in the goverment and you think this s**t is real?" he said ripping off his badges of authority with the hospital.

So this guy is a complete nut job.

Thanks for reading! I'll try to pop chapters out more regularly now but I hope you ejoyed this one.

XX- Fan girl


	7. This is the end

Hey everyone,

I know this is sudden but for reasons I don't want to delve into,I'm going to stop writing. This is why I'm giving both my stories to you guys. Any readers who want to take this story, re-write it or just simply continue it, go right ahead. I will no longer be updating these stories with chapters, however if you decide to take my story go ahead and let me know either through reviews and DM's and I'll put out a new chapter with everyone's names.

I just wanted to thank both my beta readers who never got the chance to beta any chapters but I apreciate you none the less

XX - Fan girl


	8. Takeover

Hey guys, 22bookworm asked if they could take over the story. I tried to contact them but their private messaging is disabled. So if you're reading this, you absolutely may take over. Everyone go to their account and read the story if they do publish it.

XX- Fan girl


End file.
